Preludio
by Doncella Candy
Summary: Kagome, esto — Inuyasha le dio la espalda y le mostró esas fascinantes marcas — son las cicatrices de antiguas alas.
1. Cicatrices

Hoy les traigo una historia sacada en un momento repentino de inspiración, musa, o como quieran llamarle.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen (ya saben que son de Rumiko), pero la historia sí :)

* * *

**Preludio**

Generalmente la gente disfruta de escuchar el canto de los pájaros por las mañanas, ayudándolos a dormir, lastimosamente, a Kagome no la dejaron pegar un ojo en toda la mañana.

Pero no tenía que echarles **toda **la culpa a las aves.

Estos días había estado bastante estresada con el tema de la mudanza. Que las cosas no salieran exactamente como ella quería la sacaban de quicio. Los dos juntos habían decidido cambiarse de departamento, el lugar no era muy lindo. Pero en su momento, cuando lo eligieron, no tenían buenos empleos y esa decisión fue la mejor para sus tristes bolsillos.

Ahora que las cosas resultaban cada vez mejor, habían obtenido sus esperados ascensos.

El calor de verano tampoco ayudaba a conciliar el sueño, había dormido destapada, sobre su sedosa y fina sábana.

Se dio la vuelta quedando cara a la formidable espalda de su sexy novio.

Como ya no tenía sueño se dedicó a contemplarla.

Envidiaba esa capacidad de hacer a un lado sus preocupaciones (que eran minúsculas comparadas a las suyas) y concentrarse solamente en lo que le importaba, en este caso, dormir. Igualmente, al contrario de ella, Inuyasha siempre había sido de sueño ultra pesado.

Pasó su dedo índice sobre su columna vertebral, sintiendo las pequeñas protuberancias. En el camino se desvió al costado, y percibió una anormal línea, extrañada, volvió al mismo lugar y repitió el acto, sin lugar a dudas, ahí estaba, una cicatriz.

Una que jamás había visto.

Era apenas visible, requiriendo de una gran habilidad visual para poder apreciarla.

La cicatriz comenzaba cerca de su hombro, terminando cerca del centro de la espalda. Pronto, divisó también del lado contrario una segunda cicatriz, hacia el mismo camino, sólo que en el lado contrario, desde su otro hombro hasta estar cerca de la mitad de la espalda, cerca de la columna vertebral.

¿Qué clase de persona que dice amarlo nunca vio una cosa tan obvia como esa?

La curiosidad la estaba matando, pero esperaría a que despierte, y luego le preguntaría como una persona adulta.

"_Hey Inuyasha, ¿cómo te hiciste esas cicatrices tan extrañas, acaso alguien te apoyó una V gigante para marcarte como de su propiedad?"_

No, definitivamente tendría que buscar otra forma de abordar el tema.

Terminando su monólogo interno, se levantó de su mullida cama.

Se vistió, se bañó y luego cuando terminó, fue a la cocina.

Se preparó un delicioso y humeante café, se sentó en su banco, y se dedicó a esperarlo pacientemente mientras lo bebía.

No se demoró mucho. El olor a comida y a café siempre lo despertaban en la mañana.

– El agua se está calentando, ya te hago uno a ti también.

– Gracias – tenía la voz adormilada y parecida a la de un cavernícola, pero era solo hasta que se despertara completamente, caminó hacia ella y le dio un suave beso como saludo – ¿Qué hora es?

– Las nueve y algo.

– Mmm – Se sentó y su cabeza pasó a ser sostenida por su brazo (que estaba apoyado sobre la mesa). Quedaron los dos viéndose de frente.

– ¿Cómo dormiste?

– Mmm.

Kagome sonrió y acercó más su rostro sobre la mesa para estar cerca de él. Sólo tenía puesto sus pantalones.

– Eh estado pensando cómo preguntártelo. Mira, no quiero que me veas como una mala persona – eso pareció captar la atención de Inuyasha, quien la miraba extrañado – o como alguien que no te presta suficiente atención, porque sí, te presto toda la atención que puedo. Y bueno, este yo, nunca me había dado cuenta, es decir, tal vez te enfades pero no sé si...

– Sólo escúpelo.

– De acuerdo – "que modales" – Cuando estabas dormido vi dos cicatrices extrañas en tu espalda. Eran largas y abarcaban la mitad de ella.

Kagome lo miró expectante de que algo suceda, pero nada pasó. Inuyasha no habló ni se movió, su mirada no demostraba nada.

– Es increíble lo loca que estás, Kagome.

La taza de café que estaba en sus manos se estrelló peligrosamente contra la mesa, haciendo que un poco se derramara. Levantándose rápidamente caminó hacia él y con una mano sola lo empujó salvajemente sobre la mesa, miró la cicatriz, y luego al hanyô.

– ¿Qué es esto? Quiero saberlo ya, Inuyasha.

Su cabeza estaba siendo aplastada por la mano femenina, y él podía vencerla fácilmente. Pero no lo haría, nunca la lastimaría.

Suspiró y la miró.

— Creo que ya es hora de que sepas algo.

* * *

Después de que Inuyasha obligara a Kagome a sentarse en su sofá para aclarar las cosas, la sala quedó en un extraño silencio.

— ¿Y bien? — no estaba de ánimos para ser paciente.

— Desaparecieron hace tanto tiempo que pensé que no volverían.

— Eh, mmm, ¿qué?

— Kagome, esto— le dio la espalda y le mostró esas fascinantes marcas — son las cicatrices de antiguas alas.

Obvio que al principio lo tomó como un chiste, rió, pero luego dijo que no era gracioso. Pelearon, volvieron a quedarse callados, Inuyasha se durmió. Kagome le pegó sutilmente en la nuca controlando su carácter y se volvió a retomar el tema.

— Esto es increíble, me estás diciendo que eres un ángel con cientos de años y yo me tengo que quedar como si nada — Kagome pensó en actuar dolida, para descubrir que realmente lo estaba, no necesitaba disimular — y lo peor es que no confiabas en mí lo suficiente para decírmelo.

— Lo lamento, es que no lo vi necesario.

— Necesario — repitió ella, pensativa.

— Escucha, si quieres te cuento, pero debes mantenerte callada y dejarme terminar, ¿sí?

—Mmm.

— ¿Lo prometes? — la calma con la que abordaba el tema la sacaba de quicio. Ella asintió obedientemente concentrando toda su atención en él. Inuyasha sonrió. Le gustaba tenerla expectante, sabiendo que la tenía comiendo de la palma de la mano. Luego cuando recordó de lo que le iba a hablar, ya no estuvo tan contento.

— Espero que esto no cambie nada

Inuyasha no respondió.

— Bueno este, Kagome, esto es así: los ángeles viven felices y rechonchitos sin importarles la vida de los demás. Yo soy un Ángel Custodio, pero nunca quise serlo, lo que siempre desee, más que nada, era convertirme en un ser mortal. Me decidí por un hanyô cuando me escapé y luego supe que no era la criatura más fuerte que había, sino el yôkai.

— ¿Te escapaste? — Él decidió pasar de largo el hecho que ella no había mantenido la promesa.

— Está prohibido acercarnos a los seres vivos si no es sólo para cuidarlos. Pero yo quería más. Así que fui desterrado. Cuando llegué acá conocí a Kikyo — Kagome no tenía ningún problema en oír hablar de ella, ya todo estaba aclarado — pero quédate tranquila, sólo los seres como yo pueden ver mis alas.

—Vaya.

— Y luego de que me clavara al árbol y vos me encontraras, yo desperté, ¿recuerdas?

—Cómo olvidarlo.

— Bueno, no lo hice porque gritaras. Sino porque sentí como mis alas habían sido arrancadas, dejando las cicatrices, que con el tiempo desaparecieron. — La miró detenidamente, observando cada posible detalle de miedo o furia en su rostro, no encontró nada de eso — nosotros nos quedamos sin las alas cuando tenemos que cuidar a alguien. Yo pensé que al ser desterrado no tendría nunca más esa obligación, pero estaba equivocado.

— ¿Dolió cuando te arrancaron las alas?

— Nope.

— ¿Y a quién era que tenías que proteger?

— A ti — la cara de Kagome se transformó en una con miedo y culpas, sabía exactamente lo que pensaba, le acarició suavemente la mejilla — no estoy con vos por eso, sino porque me enamoré.

Una sonrisa se mostró en el maravillado rostro de ella.

— ¿Entonces por qué volvieron las cicatrices? — las volvió a mirar y observó cómo estaban cada vez más fuertes y se notaban más que antes, daba miedo.

— Significa que mis alas volverán pronto.

Kagome no estaba entendiendo su punto. Inuyasha suspiró, esto no sería bueno.

—Significa que mi trabajo está hecho, y ya no es necesario que cuide de ti. Aunque tranquila, te celo porque quiero.

— ¿Te irás? — sus ojos amenazaban con llorar. Odiaba verla llorar.

La atrajo en un abrazo quebranta-huesos, su mentón se apoyó sobre su cabeza y se permitió sentir su aroma libremente, guardándolo en su memoria.

Jamás la olvidaría.

* * *

Buenoooo. Me animé esta vez a hacer algo diferente.

Esto de seres sobrenaturales como demonios, ángeles, dioses y esas cosas siempre me gustaron. Más allá de que sea atea (algo que no tiene nada que ver).

Como pudieron notar, cambié los hechos para que todo encajara, para que todo tuviera sentido. La única razón por la que se me ocurrió todo esto fue por leer Hush, Hush. Una de las mejores novelas que conozco.

Y yo sé que hay algunos cabos sueltos, pero todo se va a ir acomodando poco a poco.

Si quieren pueden dejar reviews comentando si les gusto, es feo, aborrecible, maravilloso. O simplemente para dar una crítica constructiva.

— ¡Näkemiin!


	2. Siete días

**Capitulo 2: Siete días.**

El dolor en su muñeca hizo que se despertara. La tenía doblada y su cuerpo estaba sobre ella, la posición en la que se encontraba se veía incomodísima.

¿Cómo había hecho para dormirse en el sofá? No lo sabía.

Se sentó y buscó con la vista nublada el reloj de pared. Las 5 p.m.

Toda la ropa se le había arrugado y tenía los zapatos puestos. Levantándose encorvada se dirigió a la cocina, había una pequeña nota sobre el refrigerador. La luz la hizo achicar los ojos y tardó bastante en hacer foco. La tomó descuidadamente y se apoyó contra la mesada.

"Me voy al trabajo, te veo después. Inuyasha"

Hubiera esperado que la despertara antes de irse.

Se quedó varios minutos allí parada, sabiendo que había algo que no cuadraba. Recordaba haber charlado con Inuyasha sobre algo, que él la abrasó y se encontró despertando sobre el sillón del pequeño living.

Pero sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto, decidió que era hora de ir al shopping, eso siempre la animaba.

Se dio una corta ducha, comió algo a la pasada y se fue dejando también una nota en la que explicaba sus ganas de ir de compras, que regresaría más tarde.

Cuando volvió, algunas horas después, se encontró con la puerta de su casa sin llave.

Había dos opciones: que Inuyasha ya hubiera llegado, o que unos asesinos en serie hayan entrado y la estén esperando para matarla y luego vender sus órganos. Kagome era tan perseguida que estaba por seguir la razón de la segunda opción.

Entró en puntas de pie y escuchó al hanyô gritar en demasía con un tono de éxtasis. Eso sólo significaba una cosa, videojuegos.

Cuando estuvo a punto de entrar a la habitación para saludarlo vio otra silueta sentada sobre su sofá, un hombre. Se quedó en silencio detrás de ellos, escuchando.

— ¡Deja de dispararles, están en nuestro equipo, estúpido!

— Si dejaran de moverse, Inuyasha, no estaría disparándoles — el desconocido soltó un bufido — ¡intento matar a los otros pero ellos se ponen adelante!

—Hola.

El extraño gritó por la sorpresa y su control cayó en su regazo, él en cambio giró sobre sí mismo y le sonrió. Desde antes de que entrara al departamento ya sintió su presencia. Kagome se agachó y le dio un simple beso.

— Hola, no nos conocemos, mi nombre es Riku Nagisa —sus ojos eran impenetrables y la forma en que la miró, escrutándola, la hizo sentir incómoda. Había algo en ese hombre que no le agradaba — un placer.

— Igual.

Siguieron jugando durante varios minutos en los cuales a Kagome le pareció que él, de vez en cuando, la miraba de reojo. Nunca se había sentido tan perturbada en su propia casa.

Fue a la cocina intentando aparentar que no pasaba nada, hizo ruido con la heladera y los platos para simular que estaba haciendo otra cosa. Se sentó en la mesa y apoyo la oreja en la puerta.

— Es igual de hermosa de lo que me dijiste — ¿Inuyasha hablaba de ella con otras personas? Que amor — tuviste suerte de que la eligieran para ti.

¿Qué?

— Keh.

Y como si quisiera recomponer lo que dijo, habló.

— Es decir. El destino, — se quedó callado por unos segundos — el destino es muy bueno contigo.

Por poco pensó que… Nah, se estaba volviendo un poco paranoica.

— Dios. — se tapó la boca dándose cuenta que habló demasiado fuerte, seguramente la escucharon.

Cuando se fue el misterioso hombre, ella tomó su lugar en el juego.

— Así que — empezó, tanteando el tema — ¿cómo te fue hoy?

— Normal, como siempre.

Genial, no lo veía en todo el día y con lo único que contestaba era con esa simple oración. Que tal un "Me fue bastante bien, aunque te extrañé durante toda la tarde. Pero dejemos de hablar de mí, que tal si me cuantas cómo estuvo tu día" ¿es mucho pedir? Aparentemente lo era.

— ¿Quién era ese tal Riku?

— Un compañero de trabajo.

Claro que no se quedó conforme con la respuesta, pero no lo iba a interrogar como la maniática que era sólo porque no le había gustado la forma en que ese repugnante hombre la había mirado. Seguramente estaba confundida o el tipo simplemente estaba observando el lindo vestido que tenía puesto. O eso esperaba.

Después, fue todo rutina. Hablaron un poco sobre la vida, cenaron, miraron algo de televisión. Y luego, se fueron a la cama

Hubieran tenido un poco más de diversión si no fuera porque Kagome estaba de mal humor y no quiso saber nada a menos que tuviera que ver con dormir.

Inuyasha esperó hasta que escuchó su respiración más pesada y prolongada, estaba dormida como un tronco, lo cual era raro. "Tal vez sea por el estrés", pensó.

Deslizó una pierna fuera de la cama y de igual manera que un fantasma salió de ella.

Se dirigió al balcón y miró la ciudad, la contempló. Y por un momento, extrañó la naturaleza y la libertad. Más que nada, extrañó la posibilidad de ver las estrellas, pero con esa iluminación era imposible.

"Contaminación lumínica" dijo Kagome un vez, cuando charlaban sobre el mismo tema.

Desearía solamente por un día estar otra vez en el Sengoku, correr hasta que sus piernas se cansen y poder usar a Tessaiga cuando se le plazca. Miró hacia la habitación vislumbrando el armario, ahí estaba guardada, y no creía que la volviera a usar en toda su vida.

Siempre se sentía atrapado entre cuatro paredes de concreto, estaba asfixiado.

Pero si había algo que desearía borrar de su memoria sería los recuerdos de su vida pasada, cuando era un ángel. Con solo recordar la palabra una sensación horrible se instalaba en su cuerpo.

Estaba detrás de él, podía sentirlo.

Giro y lo miró.

— ¿Cómo te da la cara para venir a mi propia casa a molestarme? — Sonó algo enfadado, pero en realidad tenía una ira asesina queriendo salir — Me parece que no te es suficiente estar a mi alrededor mientras trabajo ¿verdad? No creas que no te eh sentido.

Un ser hermoso de los pies a la cabeza estaba frente a él, si no se lo conocía no se podía saber con certeza si era un hombre o una mujer. Era como una mezcla de ambos.

Llevaba puesto una simple remera con mangas cortas junto a unos pantalones hasta las rodillas, las dos prendas eran puramente blancas. Tenía el cabello corto hasta las orejas, de color castaño y andaba descalzo. Sus alas estaban en reposo.

— Me mandaron — hizo una pausa observándolo con superioridad — sólo vine a avisarte, para que después no te quejes.

Inuyasha estaba al borde del colapso, en lo único que pensaba era en estar sobre el espíritu apretando fuertemente su cuello con sus manos.

— Lo que tengas que decir, que sea rápido, porque Kagome está durmiendo.

— Tú sabes lo que pasa cuando te asignan a otra persona ¿verdad? — la cara de extrañado de Inuyasa le confirmó que no tenía idea alguna de lo que hablaba. Suspiró y se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose en la pared. Con una seña le dijo que también se sentara, y el otro, a regañadientes aceptó — en el momento en el que pases a custodiar a otra alma, las personas más apegadas a ti, y que saben todos tus secretos, van a ser las que lo paguen. Serás invisible para ellos, y nada podrás hacer. Es por su propio bien.

La mirada del Arcángel se posó unos momentos en Kagome, quien dormía plácidamente. Y a Inuyasha un miedo terrible le invadió.

— Pero ella no sabe nada de mí. Hoy me preguntó unas cuantas cosas que yo conteste y luego decidí borrarle sus últimos recuerdos.

— Tal vez, pero en cuanto a ella le insinúen algo sobre esto, volverá a recordar todo claramente — hizo una pequeña pausa para dejarle al hanyô procesar la información. El chico era un poco tonto — Descuida, no te olvidará, pero tampoco podrá volver a estar contigo. Así que yo te recomendaría que te vayas despidiendo de ella y deja cualquier problema que tengas resuelto.

El de mayor rango se levantó pulcramente y se subió a la barandilla del balcón.

— ¿Cuánto, — Inuyasha habló tímidamente, algo impropio en el — cuánto tengo?

Lo miró por sobre su hombro.

— Una semana.

En cuanto terminó la oración, desapareció entre la noche volando a velocidades sobrenaturales. Por unos segundos se escuchó el sonido que producían sus alas.

El hanyô tardó un rato en asimilar lo ocurrido. Tenía sólo siete días para poner en orden su vida y hacer que Kagome no tuviera que trabajar nunca más, el se encargaría de todo eso.

No sería fácil dormirse, así que se sentó en la cama y la observó. Era condenadamente hermosa. No sabría que hacer sin ella. La necesitaba todo el tiempo, era su oxígeno, su vida, lo era todo.

Y en ese momento supo que no importa lo que pasara, el se quedaría con ella.

Lucharía por ella.


End file.
